


Dessert

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [25]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Rose introduces Rey to a new dessert.





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'split'.

"What is this?" Rey eyed the dessert in front of her with both curiosity and caution.

Rose handed Rey a spoon. "It's called a banana split. Ice cream on top of a banana topped with chocolate, nuts, and whipped cream."

"What's ice cream?" Rey stared blankly at Rose, uncertain, yet willing to try.

After a moment of staring back, Rose told her, "Only the best thing in the whole galaxy. Here--" she scooped a spoonful of ice cream and offered it to Rey. "Try it."

A little cautiously, Rey leaned forward and took in the entire spoonful, her expression thoughtful and intent as she considered the treat. She shuddered when she swallowed. "That's cold!"

"That's the point of ice cream," Rose explained with a grin. "We keep it frozen and make lots of things with it." She gestured to the dish before them. "Paige and I loved to split a split and I'd like to share this one with you, Rey."

For several moments, Rey looked between Rose and the split. Finally, she nodded. "All right. I'll split the split with you, Rose."

"Thank you!" Rose leaned over and kissed Rey's cheek. "Just don't eat it too fast. It'll give you brain freeze."

She spoke too late. Rey took a large scoop of the dessert and ate it, gasping and arching her back as if she'd been stabbed between the shoulder blades. Rose reached over and rubbed the spot briskly, warming the nerves and muscles. Slowly, Rey relaxed and caught her breath. "That was... I can't describe it. Does that happen often?"

"That depends." Rose smiled apologetically, still rubbing Rey's back. "The colder something is, the faster it'll give you brain freeze. This--" she indicated the bowl-- "is _very_ cold."

Rey nodded. "It does taste good, though."

"I'm glad you like it." Rose smiled when Rey kissed her cheek.

With that, they dug into their treat, careful to take smaller, more manageable bites.


End file.
